Pourquoi tu ne t'en fiches pas ?
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Se passe après le 6x19. Theo est en fuite, courant pour sauver sa vie. Il retrouve Liam, qui est blessé.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Me voici de retour avec un petit OS sur mon nouveau ship favori (pourquoi la série l'a-t-elle introduit si tard ?), le Thiam ! C'est ma toute première fic' sur eux, alors je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages (j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas OOC ! Mais s'ils le sont, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi !)**

 **\- Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages de Liam et Theo, interprétés par les fantastiques Dylan Sprayberry et Cody Christian.**

 **\- Je ne reçois aucune rétribution pour ce que j'écris. La seule récompense qu'un auteur peut avoir, ce sont les reviews, qu'elles soient des compliments qui font au chaud au coeur ou des critiques pertinentes qui permettent de progresser. Alors... Reviewez !**

 **Sur ce... Enjoy !**

* * *

 **POURQUOI TU NE T'EN FICHES PAS ?**

* * *

Theo passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, à bout de souffle. La nuit n'était pas finie et elle avait pourtant déjà été bien trop longue. Quand en verrait-il le bout ? Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon erratique, chaque respiration plus douloureuse que la précédente. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fourbu, à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

Quatre heures déjà qu'il courait. Il semblait que même les jambes de loup-garou ou l'agilité surnaturelle ne pouvaient venir à bout de plusieurs dizaines de chasseurs bien déterminés à avoir sa peau.

Ils avaient bien coordonné leur attaque, les salauds. Il se trouvait à la clinique vétérinaire, en train de faire des recherches sur le moyen de vaincre l'Anuk-ite à présent qu'il était redevenu une seule créature, lorsqu'il avait entendu les chasseurs arriver. Ils ne faisaient même pas l'effort de se cacher; leurs talons martelaient le sol et ils aboyaient leurs ordres à la cantonade. Theo avait tout juste eu le temps de s'éclipser en quatrième vitesse, mais apparemment, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça – ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le début : lancer une gigantesque chasse au loup, le faire courir pour mieux le cribler de balles. Peu importait que la majorité soit mal entraînée et inexpérimentée. Ils tiraient tous, et même s'ils tiraient mal, c'était suffisant pour le tuer.

C'était une chance qu'il soit plus chimère que loup-garou, ou l'aconit qu'ils utilisaient l'aurait déjà tué. Tout comme c'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps d'atteindre sa voiture avant qu'elle n'explose.

Il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir la ville, trop occupé à courir pour sauver sa vie. Mais partout, c'était la même scène : des hurlements, des bruits de verre brisé, des créatures surnaturelles traînées par les cheveux Dieu savait où – mais ils n'en reviendraient pas –, des supplications, des cadavres étendus à terre. Les quelques rares qui avaient pu échapper aux tests rondement menés par Gabe et sa clique étaient à présents démasqués, Theo ne savait même pas comment. Il ne comptait pas s'attarder pour le savoir.

Il ignorait où étaient les autres. Où étaient Liam, Scott, Mason, Malia, Corey et le reste d'entre eux ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, mais d'une certaine façon, il se doutait de ce qui avait dû arriver. Ils avaient dû être les premiers à être cernés, voire abattus. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient peut-être échappé aux chasseurs. Cette meute était douée pour ça. Plus on voulait les détruire, plus on s'y cassait les dents. Theo, pour sa part, avait définitivement abandonné l'idée.

Encore une chance, il n'était pas avec eux ce soir-là. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu finalement être heureux qu'on l'ait (encore) mis au rebut ? Il avait envie de ricaner, mais il se retint. Il fallait qu'ils soient tous vivants. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que l'Anuk-ite existait, et Theo n'arriverait pas tout seul à le vaincre. Ils devaient être là pour résoudre le problème. Hors de question que Theo finisse en statue de pierre juste parce que ces crétins n'avaient pas survécu.

Il tenta d'ignorer l'inquiétude croissante qui le prenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était inquiet, mais ça l'agaçait. Il aurait mieux aimé être comme avant – sans le moindre doute, sans le moindre scrupule du moment qu'il savait qu'il faisait ce qui devait être fait. Les gentils racontaient tous à quel point avoir une conscience était merveilleux, bla-bla-bla – n'importe quoi, ça n'apportait que des ennuis et des nuits d'insomnie.

Les chasseurs se rapprochaient. Theo reprit lentement son chemin, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, à ne pas marcher sur la moindre brindille. La forêt était le territoire des loups et des coyotes. Il avait plus de chances de rester en vie en se réfugiant dans ce labyrinthe obscur qu'il maîtrisait, qu'en demeurant en ville. La lumière, les postes de garde, tout le trahirait. Il avait jeté son téléphone, de peur qu'ils aient réussi à obtenir son numéro et à le pister. Il avait hésité, car c'était son seul lien avec les gens qui pourraient l'aider, mais de toute façon, qui viendrait pour lui ? Il valait mieux qu'il reste seul, et si possible sans le moindre risque de se faire repérer.

Il hésita une fois de plus à se changer en loup. Une métamorphose complète pourrait peut-être le sauver ? Il se dissimulerait certainement mieux. D'un autre côté, les chasseurs n'auraient probablement aucun scrupule à tirer sur ce qui ressemblait à un loup, de près ou de loin. Au pire, ils tuaient un animal. Au mieux, ils tuaient ce qu'ils n'estimaient pas mieux qu'un monstre.

Il reprit sa route. La fatigue lui sciait les jambes, son cerveau carburait à toute allure, il avait faim, et le désespoir manquait de le suffoquer. Il ne pourrait pas fuir et se cacher éternellement. Les chasseurs, eux, comptaient toute la ville dans leurs rangs. Il y aurait une relève. Il ne pourrait pas retourner en ville sans se faire prendre. Il ne pourrait pas quitter Beacon Hills non plus. Il avait entendu deux d'entre eux dire que la ville était désormais en quarantaine. Plus de réseau, plus d'entrée, plus de sortie.

Theo avait toujours pensé qu'être un être surnaturel, c'était être puissant, au-dessus de tout le monde, au-delà des simples limites humaines. Cet état lui avait toujours semblé tellement plus enviable que tout autre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'on pouvait haïr les garous. Qu'on les jalouse, oui. Qu'on les haïsse et qu'on veuille les exterminer ? Theo avait réussi à faire oublier à tout le monde qu'ils le détestaient, ou du moins à calmer les ardeurs, mais avec des gens motivés par la haine la plus aveugle, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ni les sourires charmeurs, ni la manipulation ne fonctionneraient. Il se sentait trop fatigué pour s'y risquer, de toute façon.

Il releva la tête, stupéfait. Cette odeur dans l'air… Liam ? Oui, c'était celle de Liam. Qu'est-ce que Liam faisait dans les bois ?

Sans y réfléchir, il se mit en marche en direction de l'odeur – une odeur de menthe fraîche, de draps propres et d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus sauvage et de plus épicé, qui était si typiquement Liam. Theo pouvait sentir différentes choses, même de là où il était – il devait se situer à quelques kilomètres de Liam.

Il était blessé. Il pouvait sentir à la fois l'odeur du sang, et l'odeur de la douleur. La colère. La peur. Une forme de tristesse, et de désespoir. Oui, Liam avait définitivement eu affaire aux chasseurs. Mais il avait survécu – il était vivant. Theo se sentit sourire malgré lui. Il aimait bien Liam. La vie serait beaucoup plus ennuyeuse sans lui.

Il avait semé les chasseurs, du moins pour l'instant, et il se rapprochait de Liam. A deux, ils arriveraient peut-être à partir de Beacon Hills. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, et Liam était le seul qui n'était pas dégoûté à l'idée de travailler avec lui. Il lui avait demandé lui-même de faire partie intégrante de son plan stupide, après tout. Il faudrait peut-être le convaincre, ou le forcer, pour qu'ils partent, mais ce n'était que comme ça qu'ils auraient la vie sauve, et qu'ils trouveraient des alliés.

L'odeur provenait d'en bas, réalisa-t-il. Il lui fallut un moment, mais il trouva finalement la grille en métal habilement dissimulée sous une couche de feuilles mortes. Il sourit. Liam devenait de plus en plus futé avec le temps. Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait pleinement exprimer son potentiel, à présent que McCall avait arrêté de le traiter comme un bébé. Il souleva la grille et se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant le temps de remettre en place les feuilles.

− Theo ? C'est toi ? chuchota la voix de Liam.

Il tentait de l'affermir, mais elle était brisée. Theo sentit une vague de contrariété et de colère l'envahir. Il se laissa glisser au fond de ce qui avait dû être un souterrain quelconque, plusieurs décennies auparavant, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'odeur était la plus forte. Liam s'était caché là où même la lumière d'une lampe braquée avec précision ne pourrait l'atteindre.

D'une certaine façon, Theo se sentit furieux que l'impulsif, l'irréfléchi Liam en soit venu à savoir instinctivement comment se cacher, comment échapper à ceux qui le traquaient. La lueur de douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus, lorsqu'il apparut enfin dans le champ de vision de Theo, était presque douloureuse.

− Qui d'autre, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il avec un rien de moquerie.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de l'autre loup-garou, soulagé d'avoir lui aussi un endroit où se reposer enfin, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Liam le dévisagea.

− Ils t'ont attaqué, toi aussi ?

− _Traqué_ serait un mot plus juste, soupira Theo. J'ai réussi à leur échapper en me cachant dans la forêt, mais il faudra bien trouver autre chose.

Liam baissa les yeux.

− J'étais à l'hôpital lorsque ça a commencé. Nolan m'avait emmené…

− Nolan, le gamin à qui tu as failli arracher la tête ? s'étonna Theo. (Liam acquiesça.) Tu l'as suivi ? De ton plein gré ? Tes progrès m'impressionnent.

Liam sourit malgré lui.

− Il m'avait proposé de le tabasser après m'avoir montré… Enfin, ils intubent des loups-garous avec de l'aconit, et ça n'avait pas trop l'air de lui plaire. J'ai même laissé tomber l'idée de lui faire sa fête, même si c'était la meilleure partie du plan…

Theo ne put retenir un rire.

− Mais en fait, c'était encore un autre mensonge, dit tristement Liam. Je lui ai fait confiance et c'était un piège.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette idée semblait le peiner sincèrement. Theo tenta de se mettre à sa place. Lui n'avait jamais eu confiance qu'en lui-même, car on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Mais Liam avait toujours accordé une place importante à la confiance, la loyauté, l'amitié et la franchise. Voir l'ensemble de la ville se retourner contre lui, peut-être même des gens qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciaient autrefois, devait le faire souffrir plus que Theo, qui n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie.

Soudainement, cette idée titillait Theo également. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si, pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu quelqu'un à qui se fier sans réserve ?

− Ou peut-être que le gamin ne suit plus les chasseurs dans leur plan, suggéra-t-il. Il ressemble plus à une biche apeurée qu'à un prédateur, ton Nolan. Si ça se trouve, il n'a été qu'un appât pour eux.

Liam le regarda avec espoir, comme s'il voulait vraiment croire que non, il n'avait pas agi n'importe comment, et qu'il y avait encore dans ce monde des choses qui en valaient la peine.

− Tu crois ?

Theo haussa les épaules.

− C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Et je m'y connais plus que toi.

Liam acquiesça. L'argument semblait peser dans sa balance personnelle. Theo aurait dû se sentir vexé qu'il se remette aveuglément à lui pour tout ce qui concernait les trahisons et les manipulations, mais c'était vrai, après tout, et Liam semblait accepter ce qu'il disait sans reproche. Ou du moins, s'il les pensait, il s'abstenait d'en faire part à Theo, ce qui était déjà appréciable.

− lls t'ont blessé ? demanda Liam.

Il semblait réellement concerné, voire inquiet. Comme si Theo avait de l'importance à ses yeux. La chimère sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça faisait du bien, de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans cette fichue meute ne se fichait pas complètement qu'il soit mort.

Theo effleura sa jambe.

− Une balle m'est entrée dans la jambe, mais j'ai réussi à l'enlever il y a une ou deux heures.

− Ça a l'air de bien guérir, observa Liam en détaillant la jambe ensanglantée. Tu as eu de la chance.

− Et toi ? demanda Theo. J'ai senti que tu étais blessé.

Liam haussa les épaules, à croire que ce n'était rien du tout.

− Ils m'ont pris et ils m'ont ligoté à un lit. Ils ont commencé à… Enfin, bref. Melissa était là – Melissa McCall, tu sais, la mère de Scott. Elle m'a détaché, et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de l'hôpital. Je pense que ça devrait cicatriser.

− C'est douloureux quand même, nota Theo.

Ça se voyait sur le visage de Liam, ça se sentait dans son odeur, et ça s'entendait dans ses battements de cœur. Le bêta se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau. Theo serra les mâchoires, frustré.

− Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? s'agaça-t-il en relevant les manches de Liam.

Ses bras étaient couverts de coupures, certaines étaient infectées – on les lui avait infligées à l'aconit, apparemment.

− Je t'assure que ça va guérir, chuchota Liam.

Son ton devait vouloir être assuré et même agacé, comme une incitation à se mêler de ses affaires, mais il ne parvenait qu'à être découragé. Theo sentait aussi comme une étincelle de surprise dans son regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi étonnés de voir que _oui_ , il voulait sincèrement les aider plutôt que de travailler de son côté ? C'était lassant, à la fin.

− Mais tu ne guéris pas, remarqua Theo en tentant de laisser sa contrariété de côté.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Les yeux bleus de Liam brillaient de culpabilité et de honte.

− Tu ne veux pas guérir, comprit-il, sa voix s'adoucissant malgré lui. Tu te sens coupable.

− C'est de ma faute si Brett et Lori sont morts, marmonna Liam, des larmes dans la voix. Ma faute. Je ne les ai pas aidés – je ne les ai pas protégés…

Theo ne savait pas très bien qui étaient Brett et Lori. Après l'épisode du zoo, Liam lui avait raconté une version entrecoupée d'une tuerie cruelle – deux de ses amis traqués comme des bêtes, l'espoir de les sauver, et leur meurtre final, prévu depuis le début et orchestré pour qu'ils croient pouvoir s'en sortir. Une méthode que Theo, même pour assouvir ses desseins les plus noirs, du temps où ses scrupules ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir, n'aurait jamais employée.

Pour l'instant, néanmoins, le seul et unique but était d'aider Liam.

− Ce n'était pas ta faute, répondit-il. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

− J'aurais dû ! s'acharna Liam. J'aurais dû réfléchir, y penser ! Penser au pire, essayer de…

− Tu as essayé de les sauver, s'agaça la chimère. Tu as pris le risque de te faire tuer par des chasseurs sans merci rien que pour aider ton ami. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, et techniquement, tu as réussi. Personne n'a pensé que Gerard et Monroe feraient ça. Est-ce que Scott y a pensé ? Est-ce que Malia y a pensé ? Est-ce que Brett et Lori eux-mêmes y ont songé, alors qu'ils étaient des loups-garous depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et qu'ils ont déjà dû affronter des chasseurs ?

Liam le fixa avec stupéfaction, et baissa les yeux. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

− Si j'avais été plus rapide…

− Si tu avais été plus rapide, la voiture de Gerard t'aurait fauché en même temps qu'eux, coupa Theo. Tu serais mort sur le coup et ta meute en aurait été si affaiblie qu'eux aussi seraient déjà morts.

Theo se demanda ce qu'il aurait songé, lui, en apprenant la mort de Liam. Il n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée. Peut-être que ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais maintenant… Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi s'attarder sur ce genre de pensée parasite ?

Liam ouvrit la bouche, le visage déformé par la culpabilité. Toute cette colère envers Nolan, envers Gabe… depuis le début, il n'en voulait qu'à lui-même.

− Scott dit qu'il faut honorer leur sacrifice, leur faire justice, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Theo leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, c'était bien des idées à la Scott McCall, qui vivait dans le monde des Bisounours. Est-ce que ça faisait le moindre bien de rappeler à Liam que ses amis étaient morts injustement et cruellement, qu'ils étaient des victimes ?

− Ce que tu dois faire, c'est vivre, rétorqua Theo. Ce serait stupide de ta part de tout arrêter là alors que tu as encore toute ta vie à vivre.

Liam eut un sourire incrédule.

− Tu ne vas pas me parler de mes amis qui ont besoin de moi et qui détesteraient que je me laisse aller comme ça ?

Theo ricana.

− La seule personne qui me soucie pour l'instant, c'est toi.

− Où est passé le Theo égoïste et froid que j'ai connu ? demanda Liam avec un sourire plus sincère.

 _Il a brûlé en Enfer_ , songea Theo.

− Il a besoin de toi pour survivre, répondit-il à la place.

Liam le fixa, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant quelques longs instants. Theo vit immédiatement qu'il ne le croyait pas, et qu'il tirait ses propres conclusions de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quoi que ça puisse être, son regard se radoucit et son corps se détendit à côté du sien.

− Tu n'arrêteras jamais de mentir, sourit Liam.

− Je suis un menteur manipulateur et égoïste, répondit l'intéressé sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

− Je crois pas, non.

Les blessures commençaient à guérir, nota-t-il, mais c'était lent, beaucoup trop lent, et il détestait cette odeur de souffrance qui lui brûlait les narines et l'étouffait. Et les chasseurs qui pourraient les trouver d'un moment à un autre… Liam ne pourrait pas leur échapper dans cet état. Son t-shirt était imbibé de sang, c'était son torse entier qui devait être blessé. En soupirant, Theo prit sa décision.

Il agrippa le bras nu de Liam et passa son autre main sous son t-shirt, ce qui lui valut la tête la plus stupéfaite que Liam ait jamais faite – mais il ne se dégagea pas, ne put s'empêcher de noter Theo.

− Euh… Tu fais quoi, là ?

− Je profite que tu es affaibli pour te peloter dans un coin sombre, répondit Theo en dégainant son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

Il eut la surprise de voir Liam rougir.

− Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi me concentrer. C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

− Tu as besoin de silence pour peloter quelqu'un ?

Theo roula des yeux, puis les ferma. Il n'avait jamais tenté de guérir quelqu'un. En fait, il n'était pas certain non plus d'en avoir le pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais testé. Il n'avait jamais eu personne à qui il tenait suffisamment pour essayer, et n'avait pas non plus posé la question aux Docteurs, à la fois parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas et parce que les Docteurs n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à qui on demandait des comptes sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Sa vie était pleine de surprises.

Il sentait le cœur de Liam battre à tout rompre sous sa main, et il sentait son souffle court. Il se concentra dessus – il devait faire ça pour Liam. Liam qui l'avait sorti des griffes de sa sœur morte, qui lui faisait assez confiance pour l'appeler lorsqu'il prévoyait un plan dangereux, qui se souciait sincèrement de son état. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas – après tout, c'était normal – mais Theo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur, à cause de Liam et de la façon dont il le regardait et était honnête avec lui.

Lorsque la douleur afflua dans ses veines, elle était si intense que Theo comprit qu'il avait réussi. Il sentit Liam se détendre contre lui, puis se reposer sur son épaule, fatigué.

− Merci, chuchota-t-il.

− Y a pas de quoi, répondit Theo en faisant mine que ce n'était rien.

A regret, il ôta ses mains de la peau chaude et douce de Liam. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur la raison pour laquelle ça lui manquait déjà.

− J'ai moins de chances de survie sans toi.

Liam renifla.

− On a plus de chances de se faire prendre à deux, et tu aurais simplement pu t'en aller. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu m'as guéri.

− Peut-être que je prévois de te livrer aux chasseurs en échange de ma liberté.

− Tu ne peux pas soigner quelqu'un si tu t'en fiches. Tu dois t'en soucier… tu dois te sentir concerné, répondit doucement Liam.

Theo sentit son cœur manquer un battement. C'était ce qu'avait dit Mason, oui. Il avait été incapable de soigner l'humain, mais Liam… Liam, c'était différent.

− Prends ça comme une dette payée, dit-il sèchement. Pour m'avoir sorti de… là où j'étais.

Liam releva la tête et le dévisagea. Ils étaient dans une drôle de position, réalisa Theo. Assis l'un contre l'autre, Liam à moitié allongé sur lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un ? Il sentait l'odeur et la chaleur de Liam tout contre lui. C'était comme rentrer chez soi après le plus long et le plus pénible des voyages. Il avait juste envie de rester là, de ne pas bouger, et d'oublier tout ce qui se passait au-dehors – l'armée de chasseurs, l'Anuk-ite, la meute qui le méprisait.

− Pourquoi tu ne t'en fiches pas ? demanda Liam.

Theo ne savait honnêtement pas quoi répondre. Peut-être parce que Liam lui avait souvent sauvé la vie lorsqu'ils combattaient les Ghost Riders, parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance lorsque tout le monde le gardait soigneusement à l'œil, parce qu'il avait tout fait pour l'avoir avec lui lorsque tous les autres auraient mille fois préféré qu'il retourne dans la fissure où il avait été prisonnier, parce qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, s'étaient sauvé la vie, s'étaient reposés l'un sur l'autre, avaient collaboré jusqu'à connaître l'autre et l'aider. Ou peut-être parce que c'était Liam, tout simplement, et que Theo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier, parce qu'il était courageux, drôle, intelligent et déterminé. Toutes les choses que Theo ne serait jamais – qu'il n'aimerait peut-être pas être non plus – mais qu'il admirait malgré lui chez Liam, alors qu'il les méprisait avec tout son être chez Scott ou chez Stiles, ces imbéciles heureux avec des auréoles sur la tête.

− Scott va m'arracher la tête si je ne te ramène pas intact, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Si Liam savait la vraie raison, qui savait comment il pourrait s'en servir contre lui ? C'était stupide, bien sûr, c'était Liam – mais Theo n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il ne fallait pas que les gens sachent. Liam ne devait pas savoir non plus. Theo se souvint brusquement qu'il devait surveiller son rythme cardiaque – mais peut-être que Liam avait déjà compris.

Liam secoua la tête contre son cou, ce qui envoya un millier de décharges à l'intérieur de Theo. Il aurait tellement préféré ne pas être ému par ce stupide bêta. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en soucier, ne pas s'en préoccuper, pouvoir partir et ne pas s'attacher. Qu'obtiendrait-il, sinon être blessé ?

Liam se redressa légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Theo ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais il détestait ça, ce frisson à l'intérieur de lui qui le rendait si faible et émotif.

− Tu comptes pour moi aussi, déclara Liam.

Il se pencha vers Theo, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Theo ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant au maximum, serrant Liam contre lui, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos. Le baiser de Liam était tendre, doux et chaud. Autant de choses qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître et dont il ne pensait pas se soucier. Mais soudainement, c'était le remède dont il avait toujours eu besoin pour une maladie dont il ignorait souffrir.

Ce fut atrocement court, mais Theo en savoura chaque seconde. Liam était blessé, apeuré, traumatisé. Ce ne devait être qu'une façon de se sentir moins seul, moins malheureux. Ça ne se reproduirait sûrement plus jamais une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de ce souterrain, ou que cette guerre serait enfin finie – si tant est qu'ils vivent assez longtemps pour que Theo puisse avoir l'espoir que ça se reproduise. Il savoura la chaleur de Liam contre lui, leurs deux corps enlacés et leurs lèvres qui se découvraient.

Ils se séparèrent, et Theo regretta immédiatement que ce soit déjà fini. Il ignorait ce qui le faisait réagir de cette façon à proximité de Liam, mais c'était à la fois frustrant et délicieux. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il pourrait développer ce genre d'attraction un jour ? Qui plus est pour Liam Dunbar, le bêta avec des problèmes de colère, le gamin qui avait encore tout à apprendre, le bébé de Scott McCall ? Depuis quand Liam était-il devenu si important pour lui ?

Il l'ignorait, mais quelle importance, au fond. Ce qu'il aurait préféré savoir, c'était pourquoi au juste Liam – l'imprévisible Liam, ce garçon passionné, celui qui était censé le mépriser du fond de son cœur – l'avait embrassé.

Pour l'instant, le bêta se blottit plus encore contre lui, lui permettant à lui aussi de trouver la chaleur humaine dont il manquait terriblement. C'était juste terriblement délicieux, assez pour que Theo cesse de s'interroger et profite simplement du moment.

− Tout va s'arranger, promit-il à Liam, en se maudissant d'être devenu aussi mièvre. On va botter l'arrière-train de Gerard, de Monroe et de l'Anuk-ite, et la vie redeviendra terriblement ennuyeuse.

Liam ne sentait plus ni la colère ni la douleur. Il était apaisé, détendu. Ils restèrent là, enlacés, profitant du moment avant que le temps de la fuite et de la terreur ne revienne, et qu'ils doivent à nouveau courir pour sauver leur vie.

Theo aurait aimé que ça dure toujours, et que rien ne vienne jamais lui rappeler qu'il était censé mépriser Liam, et que Liam était censé le détester de toute son âme.

Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, de considérer que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Mais l'odeur de Liam – une odeur de satisfaction et de bien-être – soulevait (bien malgré lui) l'espoir que, même après que toute cette histoire de fous soit finie, il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux deux, que Liam pourrait vouloir _quelque chose_ avec lui – Theo ignorait encore ce que c'était au juste.

Au pire, songea-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'ils se blottissaient un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, si Liam ne s'en rendait pas compte tout seul, il saurait bien le convaincre.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**


End file.
